


Accidents happen

by homosexuwhy



Series: Voltron Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this exhausted af, M/M, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Shiro wets the bed after nightmare, i dont know if i wanna have this associated w my name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexuwhy/pseuds/homosexuwhy
Summary: Keith wakes up in the middle of the night, with Shiro crying next to him. He chooses to comfort and care for him.





	Accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i wrote this at 3am on a bus dying to sleep and autocorrect kept changing shiro to ship so yup

Shiro woke up with warmth surrounding him I'm going to hell. That and a feeling of satisfaction.

When he slowly regained his awareness he noticed a weird moistness in his legs. He remembered his dream, a recreated memory of his time with the Galra. It always was a dream like thst that woke him up in the middle of the night. Bit those circumstances were unusual.

Now being next to Katie only reminded him of Matt more, which in turn have him more nightmares, and thinking about the latter gave Shiro a dreadful heartache.

Shiro embraced himself and tried to will the situation away, feeling the tears prickling around his eyes.

* * *

 

Keith woke up with sobbing. The sound seemed to come from above, from the bed to his left. He's dragged his mattress over to Shiro's room not more that a week ago, as sleeping alone only made him feel like shit lately.

He sat up and looked at his friend. Shiro was crying, tangled with his sheets. Near his crotch, Keith noticed a damp spot. He moved to sit on shiro' s bed, petting his hair.

"Shiro, shhh. It's alright" he said in a hushed tone.

"Keith?" Shiro mumbled, voice raspy from sleep and likely crying.

"I'm here, everything is going to be ok" Keith felt Shiro fumbling around on the bed before helping him sit against the wall. Then, he let his arms find their way around Keith's small frame. The latter took a deep breath and did the same, worried.

Keith placed a kiss on Shiro's forehead. Then another one on his left cheek, before resting his head on the others shoulder. "We should get you cleaned up" he muttered and stood up, not before giving Shiro a reassuring pet on the head.

He moved to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Then he returned to the bed and helped shiro undress. First the t-shirt, pulling it up by the hem. The boy was limp as his arms slid off the fabric, and Keith knew how draining those dreams were for him. Next, he pulled the boxers by the elastic band and lifted his legs so he could pull it out.

He helped the paladin to his feet and guided him to the shower. There, Keith sat him on the floor and returned to the bedroom.

He removed the bedsheets and added some rubbing alcohol he found laying around to the wet area of the mattress, then flipped it around. Inside the wardrobe, Keith found a blanket and decided that would do. He also picked up clean clothes for Shiro.

Then, the boy returned to the bathroom. He picked the towel up and turned off the shower, helping shiro up. Once on his feet, shiro supported his mechanical arm on Keith's shoulder and dried himself with the other. Keith looked at the floor for a egile, undeniably concearned, and soon guided him back to his room.

He sat Shiro on the bed and dressed him up again. Now that he was more awake, he didn't need as much help. Once done, Keith laid them both on the bed and pulled the blanket over them. Shiro held Keith close bt his shirt and muttered:

"I'm so sorry, keith, I'm sorry." Repeatedly.

"It's not your fault" Keith said." You have been through so much, Shiro. You are so brave." That seemed to relax him.

The rest of the night went by like that, with keith drawing circles with his fingertips on Shiro's back, whispering sweet nothings until they found themselves in peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to beta the crap out of this idk just hmu because there might be loads of fuckups there


End file.
